User blog:Zathronas/Speculative author: Family Tree part 2
Hello and welcome to part 2 of my blog. I strongly suggest to read part 1 of this blog or some of what will be discussed here won't make much sense. Last time we talked about the previous generation. This blog will focus on the current generation of Rose/Xiao Long and the significance of the revelations. Yang Xiao Long: She's the one telling the tale to Blake so the tale may be clouded. Yang has clearly been trying to find her mother since she was 5. She did say she hasn't given up her search. I'm assuming the picture she showed in the yellow trailer is her mother. I believe Ruby doesn't know she is searching and it's even possible she doesn't know they are half-sisters, unlikely but possible. It's interesting to see that her search has brought her in the seedy parts of remnant. '''Ruby: '''According to Yang, Ruby was too young to realize the loss of her mother but red like roses part 2 tells a different story. Here's where it gets interesting, Does Ruby know about Yang's mother? The yellow trailer seem to give a no at that question when Yang never tells Ruby why she was at Junior's establishment. We also see Yang wanted to separate herself from Ruby when they were making teams clearly wanting a bit of distance from her sister, not because she doesn't love her mind you. Could this be the glimmer of a future problem between sisters? '''Cinder: '''I've said that I would explain why Cinder is on the family tree in the previous post. So here goes, We know that Cinder's power are fire base. We also know that she is not that far off removed from her academy years herself. That's why she could still pass off as a student at Beacon. We know that Beacon academy accepts student at 17 and for a length of 4 years. So they become Huntsman and Huntresses at 21. I would be greatly surprised if Cinder is 30 or more. I believe she is related to Yang, probably a sister. Why? Well I started by asking myself why would Yang's hair become as if on fire but have nothing to do with her semblance? Could this be a genetics trait? Cinder and Yang are the only two character with similar characteristics in their powers in the whole show. Another interesting clue is the fact that the two times Ruby met Cinder no one was around but Glynda. No Yang or anyone from the team when she sees them in Beacon's corridor despite having them just inside the dorm-room. Is Monty being clever? Finally we must ask one more question. Why did Yang's mother leave? Here I submit my theory for your judgment. Yang's mother started out with nothing and rose to a position of prominence and with power. That's when she learned the terrible truth. She became pregnant at a very young age and could see everything she fought for crumble because of a child. So when the time came she gave her up. On she went to Beacon to rise even higher in status by becoming a Huntress but something unexpected happened. She met new friends and became very close to them. Her outlook on life changed drastically in her 4 years at Beacon and she fell in love with a member of her team. She eventually married the man and became pregnant for a second time. Giving birth to Yang stirred up some old feeling about the other child she gave up. So she explained to Yang's father what happened and went off to find her first child. Unfortunately, she was killed by the Grimm and never came back. Now Cinder doesn't have the whole story. All she knows is her mother gave her up to go to Beacon and she despise the school, the city even for the bad life she had to live thereafter and wanted revenge. This is where my theory with the Schnee company begins. So what do you think? Does it make sense or am I far off? Category:Blog posts